<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bloodstains by harvuro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921226">bloodstains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvuro/pseuds/harvuro'>harvuro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, M/M, Self Harm, Skephalo, This is a vent, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvuro/pseuds/harvuro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“yeah?” skeppy responded shakily, wiping his eyes.</p><p>“I want you to come back to florida and move in with me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bloodstains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>skeppy whines loudly as his alarm goes off, sitting up and staring at the empty four loko cans sprawled across his floor. </p><p>no one knew, but since he moved to los angeles, he’d been drinking a lot, despite his age.<br/>he was just so stressed, stressed about not putting out enough content, stressed about disappointing his fans, stressed about his friends backstabbing him, stressed about everything. but despite that, bad made him happy. </p><p>everytime they spoke, skeppy’s face would light up and he wouldn’t be able to stop smilng, bad just made him so unbearably happy. his jokes, his singing, everything.</p><p>he wanted to meet bad. maybe then he’d finally stop hating himself, stop being so stressed out about everything because bad just made him so happy, so he’d have no time to be sad if they were together.</p><p>skeppy’s in love with bad. he faced it a long time ago, it was almost like skeppy had fallen in love when they first met. love at first sight- except online.</p><p>every moment skeppy went without being with bad- in two ways- was killing him.<br/>he was just getting sadder and needier and more helpless. his hygiene was terrible, he barely ate, causing him to become extremely skinny, it was just becoming harder and harder to take care of himself. so that’s what led him to doing this.</p><p>he was streaming. only facecam, just chatting. until he decided to bring up a more serious topic.</p><p>“im just, so exhausted, y’know? I can’t… take care of myself. I’ve been drinking a lot, almost every night, and im so lonely… I know you guys probably can understand how I feel.i know lots of people struggle with depression but I didn’t know it would be this hard,’ he paused to suck in a choked sob, not wanting to cry on stream. “I just don’t know what to do.”</p><p>and that’s when bad joined the call. “hey, skeppy?”</p><p>“yeah?” skeppy responded shakily, wiping his eyes.</p><p>“I want you to come back to florida and move in with me.”</p><p>and that’s how skeppy ended up on a plane at 3pm in the afternoon.</p><p>of course, the fans were supportive, not overwhelming about the meet up, but mostly supporting skeppy, trending #zaksupport on twitter and throwing cute, sweet messages at him.<br/>(they were still extremely excited about the meetup.)</p><p>bbh &lt;3: geppy! I’m at the airport, let me know when you’re here</p><p>skeppy: ok I will &lt;3 see u bad</p><p>bbh &lt;3: see you soon :D</p><p>and when skeppy was done getting off the plane, he spotted his best friend standing nervously next to others. he gasped. “bad!”</p><p>bad looked up and smiled so wide, “geppy! oh my goodness!”</p><p>they hugged eachother tight, and they both had to hold back tears. they were finally in eachother’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>